Quinn Or Rachel?
by IwannabeFAMOUS2
Summary: Finn Hudson can't seem to make up his mind, so he decides to make a list; he just didn't expect everyone else to join in…
1. No Rehearsal

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything in this story belongs to the artists, producers etc. This is for my own amusement, I hope you will accept this disclaimer that I do not own anything and NEVER will. Basically, I don't own anything; I hope you will understand that the songs, characters and lyrics and anything else are NOT MINE. I hope you will understand this and will not sue me.**

**PS. The story, characters, songs, lyrics etc. etc. are not for sale/profit and I am not making any money off of this.**

**Thank You.**

**A/N: This is just a story I felt like doing.**

**Summary: Finn Hudson can't seem to make up his mind, so he decides to make a list; he just didn't expect everyone else to join in…**

**Chapter 1**

Finn was alone in the choir room, rehearsal wasn't on today, and he just wanted to be alone, with all the stuff with Quinn and prom and Rachel with Nationals- _and the feelings_.

He ignored the last thought and thought even harder, what was the thing Rachel _always _wanted him to do when he needed to make a decision?

_Make a list_.

That was it, all he needed to do was write a list, he reached into his bag and pulled out a pen and paper, he wrote _Quinn_ on one side and _Rachel_ on the other, drawing a line down the middle of each page he wrote _Good and Bad_ at the top. _Now to start? But who with?_

Clicking his pen quickly he got frustrated, he, again, was at _another_ dead end.

Crumpling up his paper he threw it across the room, threw it at the feet of both Puck and Sam- _when did they start hanging out? - _He nervously looked around the room, praying to Grilled Cheesus they wouldn't pick it up.

That failed, -_he must still be mad at me for eating him- _Puck picked up the paper at his feet and un-crumpled it, reading it with Sam peaking over his shoulder.

"Dude, what's this?" Puck asked him, referring to the paper in his hands.

"What's what?" Mike asked, walking into the room with Tina.

'This" Sam said, snatching the paper of puck and handing it to Mike.

"That's a list!" Tina said, reading it with Mike.

'Did you just say there was another Glist?" Santana asked, walking in with Brittany.

"What's a Glist?" Lauren asked, walking in with Mercedes, who was pushing Artie and chatting to Kurt.

'It's a list Quinn made to see who was the hottest 'Gleek'" Puck answered her.

"Wait, guys I know what kind of list this is" Santana said, snatching it from Mike and reading it, smirking as she did.

"This is like, one of those lists you make to see if you should be with one person or another, you like write their good or bad qualities' Santana explained after seeing all there questioning faces.

Everyone turned to look Finn with either stunned, shocked, disgusted or amused looks on their faces.

"So this is a list to see who has more good traits than the other one?"

"Can we help?' they all said together, Finn just sat there stunned, did they all just come to the choir room when glee wasn't on? Did they all just offer help him who to have as a girlfriend?

He nodded, still stunned.

"Ok, let's start with the 'bad side' cause' that's more fun' Puck said, placing the paper on the piano, everyone crowding round, Finn got up out of his seat and stood beside Puck, still confused- but glad they helped him out with his 'dead end'**  
><strong>

**A/N: Who should they do first- Quinn or Rachel, also if you have any ideas about their good or bad qualities please tell me- I'm a little stuck.**

**Wish me luck- I have tests tomorrow**

**i've decided- more than 3 reviews and i'll update**


	2. Rachel's Bad Side

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything etc. - See profile.**

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing- and thanks for helping me **

**After another more than **_**3 or more**_** reviews I will update again.**

**My birthday on 12 May- and because of that I will update Marry Me? Drifted, One or the Other and Life was Perfect.**

**Chapter 2- Rachel's Bad Side.**

'Who are we going to start with?" Finn asked, looking around the crowded piano, his eyes resting on the person holding the paper- Puck.

"How about we start with Rachel, because there a _lot_ of things wrong with her" Lauren said.

"I disagree; I think Quinn's the one with all the bad qualities." Kurt argued.

"Guys, back to the original point" Puck cut in, turning the page to Rachel's side and clicking his pen.

"Start" he continued, gesturing to them.

"Umm… she is very self- absorbed" Kurt said.

"She can be a bratty diva too" Mercedes chirped in.

"She cheated on Finn" Artie said.

"And her storms out are _annoying_" Mike said.

"And her nose is _huge_" Santana commented, everyone nodding and Puck went to write it down with the others.

"Wait, I kind of like her nose' Finn said, stopping him from writing, but it was no use- Puck wrote it anyway.

"Ok, isn't this _exactly_ why she thought of getting a nose job?' Finn asked them, trying to make them feel guilty.

'Shut it Finn, this has nothing to do with you" Santana snapped at him, Finn looked at her shocked and confused- this had _everything_ to do with him, it was _his_ list

"Can we do Quinn now' Finn said, ignoring Santana and hopefully driving the others away from saying mean things about Rachel, it seemed to work as they had turned the page and were thinking.

_Now, what was wrong with Quinn? He asked himself._

**A/N: Next will be Quinn's bad side- it was short cause I didn't see what was wrong with Rachel that much- I love Finchel and hate Fuinn- FYI.**

**3 or more reviews and I'll update…**


End file.
